


Love of Those Precious To Us

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Curtashi Week, Curtis is in a Maid Costume, First Date, First Fight, First Meeting, First Night Together, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Happy Ending, Harry Potter AU, Lance is best wingman, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, McClain Siblings Are Competitive, More tags to be added, Skirt Kink, Smut, Veronica is Best Wingwoman, curtashi week of firsts - Freeform, first holiday, sorta canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Curtashi Week. Appreciation for my boys and their love.First Day: First MeetingSecond Day: First DateThird Day: First KissFourth Day: First FightFifth Day: First HolidaySixth Day: First Night TogetherSeventh Day: Free Day (Harry Potter AU)The timeline is a mess, take it however you wish in the order.





	1. First Meeting - Crushing Already

**Author's Note:**

> For Curtashi Week, duh. This is my first time doing this and I'm _excited_ for this.

 

Curtis shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet, betraying his nerves. He could hardly believe it! He was graduating. It was his graduation. He would get his diploma and wouldn’t be a cadet anymore.

The cadet couldn’t help but to mess with his gown a little bit.  _ He was  _ not _ going to cry. _ Well, maybe he was. Who could blame him? So much had happened and he made it through school, he’s  _ graduating _ .

Starting in a week, he would be working officially at the Galaxy Garrison.

Terrifying, exhilarating, Curtis bit his lip.  _ This _ was happening. Shit and double shit, he  _ was _ going to cry. Dabbing at his eyes, he tried to be discreet.

Another cadet leaned closer to him, whispering, “You alright, man?”

Curtis blinked away his tears, shit apparently subtle and discreet isn’t his thing. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just nerves, y’know.”

The other student nodded seriously. “Yeah. It’s intense. Can hardly believe this is it? After like 4 years of high school.”

Curtis nodded in return. “Yeah, totally. I’m Curtis, by the way.”

A small smile crept across his companion’s face. “You can call me Shiro.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Curtis knew the name, but couldn’t place it. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Curtis blanked out as his name was called. Hands shaking, he stood up and walked onto the platform. A nervous and joyful smile on his face, Curtis accepted the certificate with a hand shake.

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you!”

Curtis practically collapsed back onto his chair, receiving a smile from Shiro and returning one of his own. He could barely remember anything of the ceremony after that, happiness and excitement buzzing in his head. Vaguely he remembered throwing his cap in the air, but that was it. (Other than the twin smiles he shared with Shiro.)

 

~~

 

Curtis sipped on the punch. The after ceremony dinner was as nerve wracking as the ceremony, but differently. All of his friends had gone elsewhere or had to go for curfew. The teachers were allowing the newly graduated cadets enjoy themselves before shifting everything in their lives.

There was a soft sigh and a groan as the couch shifted next to him. Curtis was glad he had taken the time to pull off his gown and laid his suit jacket down carefully. (His father would  _ kill _ him if he had it dirty.) Tilting his head, Curtis found that it was Shiro sitting next to him.

With an easy smile on his face Shiro had relaxed into the couch, Curtis took the time to get a better look at him. Black hair with an undercut, black slacks with a purple button down, hilariously a pair of hiking boots rather than dress shoes (unlike Curtis, Shiro obviously went for the shoes that supported his feet and were more comfortable, but that could just be his shoes that were uncomfortable), and the black tie was loosened around his neck. The tie looked as if he had tugged on it and almost pulled it off before deciding against it.

It wasn’t until Shiro’s rolled towards him and grey eyes met blue did Curtis realize he had been staring. Even realizing he was  _ still _ staring, he didn’t look away from the stunning silver eyes, he couldn’t make himself even if he wanted to. The crinkle at the edges of his eyes as a smile spread across his face. Murmured words that he either didn’t hear or couldn’t remember. Laughter. Lots and lots of laughing, at the worst possible jokes, but they were good to him.

It took all of that for Curtis to realize that he was crushing on Shiro a  _ little _ bit.

 

~~

 

Curtis shot Veronica a look. She wouldn’t  _ dare _ . Well, that’s not true. She would. She most  _ certainly _ would.

Curtis had been lucky, he had  _ nearly _ forgotten about his small crush. Perfectly content to let it fade to the background and rest silently. But  _ no _ , he had to get drunk with Veronica and confess that he had crushed on  _ the Takashi Shirogane _ since graduation. Now that Shiro was back, Veronica would never let him or herself rest until she knew if Shiro returned his feelings or not, Curtis was certain his love life was fucked.

Once McClains were involved, it became an entire new thing. It would evolve.

Veronica McClain smirked at Curtis and nudged her younger brother. The paladin glanced between the two and gained a matching smirk.

_ Fuck my life. _

 


	2. First Date: Asking Can Be Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date. It’s hard to get there, but it’s a winner when it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Curtashi Week. Painfully unbetaed. It’s a bit rushed, I would drag it out a bit more but I don’t have the time. Enjoy!!!

“So, you want to avoid those and --” Curtis directed Shiro to which foods were good and which to avoid in the cafeteria. Luckily for him, Veronica nor her brother had brought up any ideas to him.  _ Well _ , Curtis corrected himself,  _ it’s almost worse that I don’t know. I have no idea what they are up to. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Veronica was rolling her eyes. Lance was  _ nowhere _ in sight.  _ Suspicious _ . Ever since Voltron had gotten to Earth, the two McClains had stuck close together, not that Curtis could blame them. Everyone had thought he and everyone else that had disappeared were dead up until 4 years ago.

“Thank you, Curtis,” Shiro said, a soft smile doing pleasant things to Curtis’ heart.

“No problem, sir,” Curtis chuckled. Nervously running his hand over his hair.  _ Stop acting like a teen with his first crush!  _

“You know you can just call me Shiro,” Shiro offered.

“You are technically my superior,” Curtis pointed out, leading Shiro over to a nearby table. Stabbing his food a little, Curtis munched on the  _ safe _ food.

“Outside of work though, please call me Shiro.” Shiro looked at him seriously.  _ Not that was doing anything to Curtis, not at  _ all _.  _ A playful look passed over Shiro’s face, with a wink, he continued, “Not including the bedroom.”

Curtis choked on his food. The blush on Shiro’s face was noticeable, but Curtis was too busy trying not to die to appreciate it.

“Uh, l-look at the time, I should go check up with Veronica. She wanted me to do something,” Curtis made up an excuse. He wasn’t good on the fly, but he needed to calm his heart.  _ This does  _ not  _ need to fuel my dreams, thank you very much. _ “I’ll...I’ll see you later!”

Curtis scurried off, missing Shiro facepalming and muttering to himself in Japanese. Or that Veronica was staring at the back of his retreating back with  _ far  _ too much interest.

Leaning against the wall, Curtis breathed out. His heart felt like it was doing double time and his face would be permanently warmed by the blush. He shook his head clear of the thoughts Shiro’s words brought.  _ I don’t need to dwell on that. It wouldn’t be  _ appropriate _ to entertain them. _

 

~~

 

Shiro groaned.  _ Of fucking course. I shouldn’t say that shit. I’ve spent  _ too much _ time around Lance. His bad flirting is rubbing off on me. _ The captain resisted the urge to smash his head on the table.

“Hey there Shiro!”

_ Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. _

“Hey Lance,” Shiro greeted lifelessly, stabbing viciously at his food.  _ Of course I chased him off, it’s not like he was showing any  _ actual  _ interest in me.  _ God _ , I’m stupid. _

“Woah, what’s with that look and tone, big guy?”

“I think I just freaked out Curtis,” Shiro whined. Lance sighed.

“What did you did?”

Shiro mumbled it under his breath.

Lance leaned forward, eyebrow arched in inquiry. “What did you say?”

“I made a bad joke. A ‘sir’ sex joke.”

Lance spluttered and burst out laughing.

“S-Shiro,” Lance stuttered, gasping for breath. “You made a  _ sex _ joke!”

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ . Why don’t you say it again so the  _ whole _ compound can hear,” Shiro hissed. Lance didn’t stop laughing, the Cuban held his chest and tried to get his laughter under control. It didn’t work.

“Fuck off,” grumbled Shiro, rolling his eyes.  _ Why am I friends with him? Mocking my pain. _

“As if you haven’t mocked my own,” said Lance. Shiro’s eyes flicked to him, shocked. With another snicker and a smirk, Lance answered his silent question. “Yes, you  _ did _ say that aloud.”   
  


~~

 

Veronica swept into the room. Curtis hunched down, grumbling over his computer as he continued to work on his report.

“So,” the McClain woman started, sitting on his desk.

“So what?”

“You got flustered and ran, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

Veronica snickered. “You really hopeless. Just ask him out!”

Curtis shot her a look. “No! No way in Hell!”

She returned the look, just as unimpressed. “Hell is your obvious pining. I’m living in it.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“ _ You’re _ being dramatic,” Veronica shot back and sighed dramatically. “Really though. It’s getting painful. How about I be….your wingwoman? You’re obviously not getting anywhere in your  _ sworn _ silence.”

“ _ Veronica _ , there is no way he’s interested in  _ me _ ,” Curtis pointed out. His -- unfortunately -- best friend just rolled her eyes.

“You are an idiot.”

“Whatever. Just let me finish my report.”

Veronica frowned. “Fine.  _ Fine. _ I’ll talk to you later than.”

The man realized that she’d left it  _ too _ easily. Curtis narrowed his eyes at the door. 

_ I’m screwed, aren’t I? _

Curtis sighed and turned back to his report. Accepting his fate.

 

~~

 

“Lance!” Veronica called as she strode into the Red Paladin’s room. Lance looked over from where he sat next to Hunk, Pidge, and Keith. “I need your help. They are more hopeless than I imagined.”

Lance snorted. “You’re telling me. I talked to Shiro earlier. That man doesn’t even know how to  _ flirt _ . And  _ I’m _ saying that.”

“That is bad. Curtis bolted from nerves. They continue to dance around each other. I can _ not _ take anymore of this pining,” Veronica stated as she sat down primly on his bed.

“What are you two talking about?” Keith asked, a suspicious edge to his voice.

“Saving Shiro’s love life.”

Keith opened his mouth and then closed it, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. “Do I  _ even _ want to know? And why would you be asked over me?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith. “Do you want to be a  _ wingman _ ?”

Keith’s already pale complexion turned ashy as his expression became nauseated. 

“My feelings exactly,” Veronica drawled.

The other Paladins glanced between them, Hunk nervous and Pidge acknowledging. Pidge spoke first. “Well, good luck to you. I have no doubt you’re going to need it.”

Then it was Hunk. “You’re going to mess with  _ Shiro’s _ love life?”

Lance blinked slowly at Hunk and then looked to Keith. “Shiro made a  _ sex _ joke and Curtis practically bolted for the door face aflame.” McClain cracked a smile. “Red enough for arson.”

Veronica and Pidge snorted.

“You think  _ you _ can get them together?”

Lance puffed up with an offended expression. “ _ Yes _ , in fact I do.”

“And Veronica can’t?”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Pidge as Veronica’s eyebrows went up. The McClains shared a look and a smile.

“Well, when you put it  _ that _ way.”

“Pidge! What did you start?!” Keith snapped.

“I bet I can get Shiro to ask first,” Lance drawled as his smile turned to a smirk. His elder sister wore a matching smirk.

“Oh, you are  _ on _ . I bet I can get Curtis to make a move first.”

“It’s so  _ on _ .”

“Pidge!” Keith exclaimed, clearly distressed.

The siblings shook hands, smirks still in tact. “May the best win.”

“Lance! Vero--”

“Keith, you have no chance with Vero. We’re doing this.”

Keith groaned. “Fucking whatever.”

 

~~

 

“Hey Shiro!” Lance called out, grinning at his friend. “How is it going?”

“It’s going,” Shiro replied, not slowing. “What is it?”

Lance tsked as he struggled to keep pace. “Geez, is something on fire? And do I need a reason to talk to one of my  _ friends _ ?”

“No, but you have a scheming smile.”

Lance gasped dramatically, setting a hand over his heart. “I? Have a scheming smile? Whatever do you mean?”   
“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what? Slow down will ya!” Lance clasped his hand onto Shiro’s metal arm, trying and failing to slow down the captain. Muttering under his breath, “Something really  _ is _ on fire.”

“Yes Lance?” Shiro inquired as he  _ finally  _ stopped.

“I just think that I could...y’know...wingman for you. Get you a date, heh?” Lance prompted, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You aren’t going to drop this, are you?”

“Nope! Just accept it, it’ll go easier!” Lance assured patting Shiro’s arm. Shiro narrowed his eyes, then closed them as his shoulder slumped.

“Alright, alright. I just don’t want to chase him off. He’s just so much fun to be around and to talk to,” Shiro admitted quietly, a soft expression on his face.

Lance’s lips twitched upwards, but he chose to pout playfully instead. “Aw, are you saying  _ I’m _ not fun to talk to?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. Don’t make me regret this.”

Lance held up his hands. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Good.”

“I  _ already  _ have an idea.”

“Great,” Shiro said drily.

 

~~

 

Curtis pursed his lips. There was no way that whoever Shiro was talking about was  _ him _ .

_ What-fucking-ever. _

“Oh Curtis~” Veronica chimed as she leaned against his door jamb. Cornering him once  _ again _ with her damn smirk. “I have a genius plan to get you that date.”

Blue eyes met Veronica’s as he scoffed. “I don’t think Shiro is interested, Ronnie.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“He was talking to Lance earlier --”

“You think he’s interested in my brother?” Veronica asked, eyebrows trying to greet her hairline.

“-- He said that he likes this guy and that he’s fun to be around and interesting to talk too. We’ve barely talked! Not compared to --”

“You are an idiot, Curtis. Leave this to me and by the end of this week, you’ll have a date,” Veronica assured her best friend.

Sighing, Curtis looked at her. “I trust you, I disagree with the fact you  _ actually _ think that Shiro is interested in me. But go for it. It’s not like I can stop you.”

Veronica smugly waved at him. “Good to know you’re smart, sometimes.”

 

~~

  
  


“ _ Shiro _ ,” Lance whined. “You  _ need  _ better pick up lines!”

“What’s wrong with them?” Shiro sighed.

“They aren’t even good to begin with, let alone being able to  _ ease _ Curtis into the idea you are interested,” Lance explained as he waved his hands around. Shiro rubbed his face tiredly.

“Then what do I say?”

“I have a list.”

“Oh  _ God _ .”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Do you have a  _ better _ idea?”

Shiro shrunk, muttering a small ‘no’.

“That’s what I thought. So --”

 

~~

 

“Are you from outer space? Because you’re out of this  _ world _ ,” Shiro joked, smiling at Curtis. Curtis flushed darkly, but didn’t back down.

“Are  _ you _ from space? Because you blow my mind,” Curtis purred.

Shiro choked.

 

~~

 

“They flirt! They talk! They hang out! They haven’t  _ asked each other out _ !” Lance ranted, flapping his hands through the air as he paced at the end of Veronica’s bed. “They are  _ nearly _ hopeless. Neither will make a move!”

Veronica clucked her tongue. “I think we need to pull out the stops. Call in the big guns.”

Lance froze, looking at his sister out of the corner of his eye. “Big guns you say? Go big or go home?”

Veronica smirked and nodded. “I promised a date at the end of the week, that’s what they are getting.”

Pulling out his phone, Lance rapid fire texted their backup. “You know this means the bet is a draw right?”

Veronica sighed dramatically. “What I am willing to give up to get my best friend a date, just because he refuses to make a move.”

Lance made a noise of agreement.

 

~~

 

“Keith, get Shiro to where  _ this _ and take him  _ here _ .” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I have to do this?”

Lance clapped his hands, handing Keith a blue suit and a piece of paper. “ _ Yes. _ You have to take him, he’ll be suspicious if  _ I _ do it.”

 

~~

 

Shiro wasn’t so sure about this. Sure, he trusted Keith. But did he trust him enough to be lead  _ blindfolded _ to an unknown destination and wearing a navy blue suit no less.

The older man was  _ certain _ that it had something to do with Lance. Lance was one of the few people that could get Keith involved in weird shit that isn’t his own making.

“Stay still,” Keith hissed, his hand still in between Shiro’s shoulder blades. Keith cleared his throat. “He’s here.”

_ It  _ did _ have something to do with Lance! _

“You may go now, Keith. I have it handled now,” Lance said in a clear voice.

“Who is here?”  _ Curtis. Shit shit shit shit shit shit-- _

“You both may take off your blindfolds,” Lance directed. Doing as Lance said, Shiro’s breath caught as his eyes landed on Curtis. Taking in everything. The delicately done eyeliner and mascara to bring out his blue eyes, the pressed white suit without a wrinkle in sight, his smoothed back hair.

“Holy  _ fuck _ .”

_ My sentiments exactly, Curtis. _

“Take a seat,” Lance offered. “We are your servers tonight. Don’t leave while we fetch the appetizers.”

The two sat in awkward silence waiting for their friends to return. Soft music started playing, Shiro didn’t realize that he had been holding his breath until he released it in surprise. He vaguely recognized it as something Lance played a lot.

“Not subtle are they?” Curtis asked as he sat down.

“Hmm?”

“Well,” Curtis admitted, blushing as he scratched at his cheek. “Veronica promised me a date by the end of the week. I’m glad I didn’t bet against her.”

Shiro snorted, following Curtis’ example. “They do like to be right, don’t they?”

A shared smile. “Indeed they do.” A pause. “How much do you want to bet that they betted on us?

Another snort from Shiro. “That is a bet I would  _ never  _ take. McClains aren’t people you bet against.”

Curtis cocked his head and half shrugged. “Fair enough.”

The duo chose then to duck through the door. Setting their plates in front of Shiro and Curtis respectively.

“Would you like some wine?” Lance offered.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Once you finish your plates we will go onto the next course,” Veronica explained. Shiro noted that the two siblings dressed like waiters in the fancy ass restaurant.

“Thank you,” Shiro and Curtis said at the same time. Lance and Veronica nodded at the same time and disappeared.

They fell into easy conversation. Jumping from topic to topic. From friends to hobbies to movies preferences to funny stories. It was comfortable and honestly, one of the best dates Shiro had been on.

It only became uncomfortable when they had finished their dessert and there was nothing left to do.

At least, that’s what Shiro thought until the some changed. An idea came to mind.

Shiro stood up, offering a hand to his date. “Do you want to dance?”

Curtis looked at him shocked and nodded. Joining their hands, Shiro tugged him to an open area in the room. Remembering what he had been taught, Shiro lead them through a simple two-step. Only stepping on Curtis’ toe  _ once _ .

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Curtis commented.

“Lance taught me. In his words, “you must be able to sweep your date off of their feet”. The first few times was horrible, I thought I had two left feet and they would’ve permanent.”

Curtis chuckled.

 

~~

 

“Hah! Shiro made the first move!”

“No! He did not!”

“He so did!”

Pidge flipped off the bickering siblings as Keith snapped, “Shut up! They’re dancing!”

They froze and turned to the laptop with the video from the room.

 

~~

 

Curtis dipped Shiro, one hand keeping him steady and the other brushing Shiro’s cheekbone softly. Shiro’s hand clutched onto his shoulder.

Their lips brushed softly, a hair’s breath apart.

The alarm sounded, jerking them apart.


	3. First Kiss: Or As Curtis Puts It 'Netflix and Chill' Like A Bunch of Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis thinks of himself as a genius. Low key obviously. Shiro likes this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Curtashi Week. Sorry for a shorter update, but it didn't seem to need to be longer. I like it at this length. Anyway!! Enjoy!! Comments and kudos are my liveliblood!!

After the alert they hadn’t really gotten a chance to have a moment to themselves. Get up, work, lunch, work, get off of work, and then they were too exhausted to even  _ think _ about spending time with each other.

Sure, they would message back and forth some. Mostly  _ good morning _ s and  _ good night _ s, wishing sweet dreams and good rest. A few deeper conversations, but more often then not one of them fell asleep during their conversation.

It’s surprising they managed a small second date, before  _ life _ interrupted again.

Curtis just wanted to spend time with his  _ boyfriend _ . Was that too much to ask?

Well, apparently so.

“Ronnie, our second date was cut short because of an emergency meeting,” Curtis whined. “And neither of us have enough energy at the end of the day. Why is it so backed up?”

Veronica didn’t answer, continuing to play with her Rubix cube.

“Ron, you know you  _ could  _ try to pay attention.”

Veronica clucked her tongue at him. “I heard everything you said. You should just take a day off and spend time with him. Make it your third date?”

Curtis blinked slowly. “That  _ is _ a good idea.” He shot up. “I’ll ask him when he would have time to do that.”

Veronica hummed, her hands frozen as she  _ rested _ her eyes.

“You’re no help!”

“B-fucking-S Curtis,” Veronica murmured, not making an effort to move from  _ his _ bed. Curtis sighed as he rolled his eyes. He didn’t dare move her. Probably get a fist to the face for his efforts.

“At least sleep  _ under _ the covers,” Curtis muttered, sending a message to Shiro.

The reply was almost immediate.

A grin spread across his face as a plan began to form.

 

~~

 

“What are we doing?” Shiro asked, glancing at Curtis with an unreadable expression. Curtis waved his hand brushing off the question.

Excitedly, Curtis tugged swung up his door and lead his  _ boyfriend _ \-- he was never going to get over  _ that _ \-- into his room-slash-apartment provided by the Garrison.

Shiro froze as the living room came into sight.

There was a stack of blankets on the couch, a tower of DvDs on the coffee table, a pile of pillows, and bowls of food beside the DvDs.

“I just thought, since we’re always tired we could relax with movies. Netflix and chill, but not. Because it’s my collection of movies, and yeah. If we fall asleep it’s fine, but we still get to spend time together!” Curtis blurted out, explanation geared to go since he thought of it.

Shiro stared with open shock. The steel grey eyes meet blue, the shock morphed into delight with a toothy grin.

“I  _ love _ it!” Shiro exclaimed. Without thinking, Curtis leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Realizing what he had done, Curtis pulled back with his hand already rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro’s fingers clamped over top of Curtis and he tugged Curtis closer. Stumbling slightly, Curtis caught himself with his hands on Shiro’s chest.

_ Holy motherfuck he’s built. _

Curtis tried to swallow past his now dry throat.

Fingertips brushed their way up the underside of Curtis’ jaw and tilted it upwards. Grey eyes flipped between Curtis’ eyes and his lips. With only a little nod from Curtis, Shiro captured the shorter man’s lips.

Curtis melted into the kiss, running his hands over Shiro’s chest, down to his hips and another up to his neck. Nibbling on Shiro’s lip, he released a soft gasp and opened his mouth invitingly.

Hanging onto Shiro like an anchor, Curtis explored every crevice of his mouth. Moaning softly, Curtis had to pull back for  _ oxygen _ .

Panting for the kiss, precious air stolen from him in the moment. Curtis tightened his fingers on Shiro’s hip, licking his lips.

“Well, as much as I would  _ love _ to make out with you like a couple of teenagers,” Curtis admitted with a drawling tone. “We are here for a reason, to relax. More kisses during the movies! Of course!”

Shiro chuckled, nuzzling Curtis’ cheekbone with his nose.

“Of course,” Shiro agreed, his voice soft and deep. Sending shivers up Curtis’ spine.

Breathlessly, Curtis swallowed thickly. “Of course.”

Internally...Curtis was freaking out. After all, it  _ was _ their first kiss.  _ Maybe _ he felt like a teenager in this whole thing. Hopefully this would be repeated...lots and lots of times.


	4. First Fight: Miscommunication and Jumping To Conclusions Spell Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro thinks something and Curtis knows it's BS. Their first big fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four! I managed to write it! I didn't really feel like writing it, long ass day. But I got it done! I am proud of myself! I how you enough!  
> (I know it's a little short. It's still 738 words. But looks short to me. Huh. Whatever.)

It had been going good. It had been going  _ really _ good. They had gotten more dates in and just casual hang outs to, spending time together.

Then came along a promotion.

A promotion that would move him to another section and change his time table.

The promotion would move him and Curtis wouldn’t even get to see Shiro during work. Sure they had had fights, little bickers and some more serious ones. But  _ never _ like this.

How he -- Curtis -- ended up standing across from a serious faced-arms crossed-scowl in place-Shiro, he honestly didn’t understand. Curtis was glad he had learned to read Shiro since they first started to date, otherwise he would think Shiro was being a dumbass and an asshole. Not aware of the mess of emotions hiding in the steel grey eyes.

As much as Curtis cared for Shiro, he was  _ very _ close to throttling the man.

“Tell me why, Shiro, you say take a break and if I didn’t  _ know _ there was something more, I’d accept it! But there is more! I can tell by your eyes! I’m not a mindreader, you’re going to have to  _ tell _ me what’s going through your head!” Shiro clenched his jaw, Curtis winced at the sound of teeth against teeth. Curtis softened. “Relationships take communication, I just want to understand.”

Were his eyes deceiving him or did Shiro’s lip just wobble?

Finally,  _ finally _ Shiro moved. He rocked on his feet, discomfort showing.

Shiro cleared his throat. “You should take the promotion.”

Curtis narrowed his eyes. He already decided he didn’t want it. Sure, originally that would’ve been what he had been going for but not anymore. Curtis enjoyed working in Atlas, he didn’t want to change his position. Even if Shiro thought it’d be good, Curtis was more than happy and content where he was.

“Why?”

Shiro blinked, showing his shock.

“Why?” he echoed, as if he was confused by the question.

“Why should I take it? Why do you think I should take it?”

It seemed that Shiro was stumped. But only for a bit.

“Because it’s a good  _ promotion _ . Isn’t it what you had always wanted? To do  _ that _ ?”

Curtis gave a half-shrug. “It  _ used _ to be. Not anymore. I like my position. What is this thought process that you’re going through?”

“Don’t turn it down on my behalf!” Shiro exclaimed, his hands going into the air. There was an odd expression on the captain’s face, Curtis couldn’t decipher it.

“What are you talking about? Shiro, what makes you think I’d turn it down on your behalf? Yeah, I admit part of my reasons for turning down the offer is working with you and getting to see you every day, even if it isn’t personal time. But I genuinely enjoy I job, my position. Being apart of Atlas,” Curtis explained.

Shiro bit his lip, murmuring something too quietly for Curtis to catch.

“I didn’t catch that, what did you say?”

Grey eyes became downcast, teeth gnawing on his abused lip. Clearing his throat, Shiro repeated voice barely audible, “I don’t want to hold you back.”

Curtis froze, the implications behind the words and understanding coming in full circle. He started shaking his head, partly in disbelief and partly in disagreement.

“Shiro, you’re  _ not _ holding me back. I chose to stay. I’m not just staying because you’re my captain!” Curtis ran a hand through his hair, still shaking his head.

“I--”

“No, if that’s  _ another _ sentence of bullshit! I don’t want to hear it. Shiro,” Curtis cut his boyfriend off, voice softening at the end. “I don’t mean to be an ass. But it’s bullshit, you’re in no way holding me back. I get to work with  _ you _ and Veronica. I get to make a difference. I get to be in a  _ giant robot _ that is semi- _ sentient _ . I love my job, I love that I get to do that with you. I love it. And I don’t want to give it up over a promotion.  _ This _ is what I want.”

The shock was clear on Shiro’s face, but he nodded.

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” Shiro admitted.

“You shouldn’t have, yeah. But that doesn’t change that we need to talk. I was meaning to bring this up with you tonight anyway. It didn’t go how I was imagining it.” Curtis chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I suppose we should have that conversation, then.”

“Yeah.”


	5. First Holiday: Do They Party or Do They Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Curtis are geared up for a party, but they have a better idea in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5!!! I hope you enjoy!! Barely 6 minutes before midnight! Lol, guess who is Cinderella now???? Enjoy~

Shiro snickered, shoving Keith’s shoulder lightly. Keith -- much to his embarrassment -- was dressed in a  _ sexy _ cat costume. Courtesy of losing a bet with Lance.

“Oh fuck off, Shiro,” Keith grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Looking to the stairs, a small grin made its way onto Keith’s face. The grin only spelled trouble. “If you’re laughing at this, just wait until you see Curtis~”

Shiro froze, side-eyeing his brother. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Shiro was glad to see his brother and spend time with him, between Atlas and the Blade of Marmora duties they hadn’t had much time. Keith travelling more than Pidge, Hunk, and Lance did on their journeys. Which reminded him. He hadn’t asked about why they weren’t doing some trips together, spend more time together that way. 

Sighing softly, Shiro bit his lip. There were days that he missed travelling and seeing the universe. Yeah, he loved Atlas and his work. But he went to the Galaxy Garrison for space travel, to see the universe.

A sharp jab to his ribs shook Shiro from his thoughts. Keith nodded towards the stairs. Shiro combed his eyes up the stairs to find Curtis standing at the top in  _ quite _ the outfit.

Curtis’ cheeks were dark with blush. The  _ outfit _ \-- more like a tiny ass dress that barely covered him -- was a maid outfit. One of those popular  _ sexy _ maid outfits. Shiro’s boyfriend wore a pair of black heels to go with the black dress and white apron, as well as lacey white stockings and garters.

Shiro was more than certain that his face as imitating a tomato. Lance and Veronica appeared beside Curtis, Lance wore a Red Riding Hood outfit and Veronica was dressed as Harley Quinn (looking more then ready to beat the shit out of someone, Shiro debated on whether or not to point that out, but he wasn’t sure how she’d take it).

On unsteady feet, Curtis gripped Veronica’s arm as she lead him down the stairs and kept him from face planting. With a nervous smile and shaky hands, Curtis fiddled with the headband that had been stuck on him.

The captain reminded himself  _ never _ to make a bet against a McClain. Though...when it yielded results like these.

Shiro combed over Curtis’ outfit again and resisted the urge to take him home and have his way with him.

The McClain siblings were smiling mischievously. Lance offered a hand to Keith, drawling loudly, “Why don’t we go ahead to the party, Keith?”

Keith raised an eyebrow briefly before nodding.

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith said curtly. Looking to Shiro, giving him a half wave before grumbling as he got up, leaning fully into Lance. Mumbling about ‘stupid heels’ as he wobbled across the threshold to the door. “See you  _ later _ .”

Shiro’s brows furrowed, the specific wording jumping out at him. Not that he could give it much thought as Curtis slid his hand up Shiro’s arm with a  _ promising _ smile.

“I thought we were going to a party.”

Curtis raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to go?”

Shiro bit his lip as he shook his head. “No, not really. I can think of something I’d much  _ rather _ be doing.”

“I hope that’s me.”

Shiro smirked, leaning into Curtis’ touch and curled his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. “It sure as hell is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continued in the next part. Don't worry. ;)


	6. First Night Together: First Time Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis and Shiro do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. I apologize if it’s cringy or feels rushed. I did it in a crunch and this is like my first mlm smut and second actual full on smut. Enjoy!

“How did you end up dressed in  _ this _ ?” Shiro asked, toying with the hem of Curtis’ skirt.

“Well, lets just say you should never bet against a McClain. And leave it at that.” Shiro’s eyebrows tried to greet his bangs, Curtis shook his head. “I’ll tell you about it another time.”

Curtis trailed his fingers along Shiro’s jawline, following it with soft pressed kisses.

“We should move upstairs?” Shiro said, but it came out more as a question. His brain and the need, probably should, thing they may need to do weren’t trying to go together.

Curtis hummed. “Probably.” Shiro felt the smirk against his skin. “We might scar someone.”

“Yeah.”

Nodding in agreement, Shiro picked Curtis up easily, hands cupping Curtis’ ass and headed towards the stairwell.

Chuckling as he pressed kisses and nips along Shiro’s collarbone, Curtis commented lightly, “Someone’s eager.”

“And you’re not? After all, it was  _ you _ who started the seducing.”

As they crested the top of the staircase, Curtis sucked on a spot between Shiro’s shoulder and his neck. He was rewarded with a strained groan.

“I never said I wasn’t,  _ Takashi _ .”

Shiro shuddered under Curtis.

“Keep talking like that and we won’t get to a room.”

The air felt cool on Shiro’s skin as Curtis pulled away. “Last door on the right, handsome.”

Shiro tried to keep himself in check, just enough to get them to the room. Even with his control slipping bit by bit as Curtis drug his teeth down his collarbone, marking him for everyone to know. The thought sent a thrill through him.  _ That’s hotter than I thought. _

At the door, Shiro pressed Curtis against it. Blue eyes smirked up at him, teeth tugging his lips. Shiro smashed their mouths together.

It hurt. The clash of teeth, pulling back a bit before doing it again more careful. Shiro bit Curtis’ lips and tugged, a rough grasp pulled from his partner. Curtis pressed back into Shiro, hands attacking Shiro’s  _ Tuxedo Mask _ costume like it was a criminal offense to the world, but more importantly. Him.

Shiro rocked up against Curtis, searching every crevice of Curtis’ mouth with his tongue. Curtis ground down against. Vaguely, Shiro felt like they could be compared to horny college kids in a club, but he didn’t care. Not really.

Curtis was the first to pull back, their chests heaving as Curtis scrambled to find the doorknob. Twisting it, the door gave away, Shiro stumbled forward at the unexpected give. Curtis snickered lightly before capturing his boyfriend’s lips again. Kicking the bedroom door shut as Shiro crossed the room in record time. Setting Curtis down on the bed, reluctantly removing himself from the other.

Curtis smirked with hooded eyes. “What a gentleman.”

Shiro returned the smirk. “You like it.”

Wiggling as he hummed, Curtis purred out, “Indeed I do. Now come here.”

Shiro obeyed, shucking the top half of his costume. Curtis licked his lips hungrily as his eyes ate up the sight of Shiro’s undress. Curtis felt the impulse to memorize every muscle and crevice of Shiro, promising himself he’ll do that  _ next time _ .

Grabbing Shiro’s wrist, Curtis tugged him forward. “Why don’t you find out what’s  _ underneath _ ?”

Shiro’s gulp was audible.

His hands ran up Curtis’ legs, over the lacey stockings and the garters. Shoving the skirt upward, showing the garter straps and the matching lace panties.

“You’re far too dressed up,” Shiro breathed out. “Too many clothes.”

Curtis chuckled. “You can rip it.”

Inhaling sharply, Shiro followed through with the idea. Far too appealing not to.

There was a ping of buttons popping off, but Shiro didn’t pay any mind of them. His eyes hungrily taking in the exposed skin, revealing more inch by inch. Shivering under Curtis’ careful hands as it mapped out his upper body.

There was a full body shiver ran through Shiro as Curtis scratched at his shoulder blades.

With the buttons apart, Shiro pulled the dress down. Scratching Curtis’ sides and thighs, raising the skin ever so. Curtis squirmed under him, blushing and gasping. Shiro brushed his fingers over the tented panties, but didn’t linger.

“You’re such a tease,” Curtis whined, rocking his hips against Shiro’s.

“Do you want me to get this  _ off _ or fuck you in it?” Shiro growled out, his patience growing thin.

Freezing, Curtis swallowed thickly, his pupils blown wide. “Or me you?”

“Do you want to top?”

Curtis mulled over the question before shaking his head. A wicked grin matching the mischief in his eyes as he pressed against Shiro. Shiro let out a low groan.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“There are worse ways to go.” Curtis wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him into a deep, consuming kiss. “Didn’t you make a promise of fucking me in this dress?”

Shiro shuddered at Curtis’ tone, the words going straight to his dick.

“Too much talking,” Shiro murmured against Curtis’ lips. Licking into Curtis’ mouth, Shiro released Curtis from the confines of his lacey lingerie.

“Leave the garters,” Curtis said as Shiro made his way to undo them. “You’re still in your pants, get rid of them.”

Shoving off his slacks, briefs, and socks in record time, Shiro scrambled to get back onto the bed. He could feel his face flushed crimson and was suddenly glad that he hadn’t turned on the light. Seeing Curtis’ own flushed cheeks did much to calm his nerves. It had been a while since he last had sex.

Letting Curtis pull him in and take control of their kiss, Shiro ran his hand over Curtis’ ass and spread them. Rubbing Curtis’ hole, Shiro coaxed him into relaxing as he shuffled shit around in his bedside table. Finding the lube and condoms, Shiro poured a generous amount on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up some.

Curtis still stiffened up when Shiro circled his hole again, taking the time to get him to relax.

“Tease,” Curtis muttered. Shiro let out a breathless chuckle.

Pressing the first finger in, Shiro found no resistance. With a raised eyebrow, Curtis’ flush made a reappearance.

“I came prepared.”

The thought was surprisingly hot. Shiro’s imagination pulled him into the scene of Curtis writhing as he stretched himself.

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Shiro murmured. “That is hot.”

Curtis chuckled nervously. “Than you can get on with it.”

He rolled his hips and pressed back onto Shiro’s metal hand, seeking  _ more _ . Even with Curtis’ encouragement, Shiro made well and sure he was prepared before pulling back. Curtis whined at the loss and dug his fingers into Shiro’s back.

Shiro resisted Curtis’ attempts at kissing while he rolled in the condom with shaky from excitement hands and lathered his member with lube.

As Shiro presses his tip past the rim, Curtis hissed out, “Fucking finally.”

When he bottomed out, Curtis arched gasping out  _ Takashi _ .

They quickly found a rhythm. Slow, rocking, meeting, so much of one another. Hot messy kisses. The slap of skin on skin as Shiro rocked his hips deep into Curtis and Curtis met him, rolling his hips.

“Hah, fuck — you’re so good,” Shiro panted, arching furthermore as Curtis clawed his back. “So very good.”

Curtis keened underneath him. “‘M close.”

“Me too.”

Shiro gasped, another shudder going through him as each thrust brought him closer to the edge. Leaning down, Shiro captured Curtis’ lips as his hips shuttered. Curling his hand around Curtis’ length, flicking his wrist and earning a gorgeous moan.

A full body shudder, Curtis came to halt. White ribbons splattering Shiro’s chest and the front of Curtis’ barely intact maid dress. Clamping down on Shiro, Curtis drug his nails over Shiro’s shoulders again.

Jerking to a stop, Shiro’s vision whited out as he came.

Leaning on his forearms, Shiro pecked Curtis’ lips lightly. He made no move to get up, basking in the afterglow.

For an undeterminedly amount of time, they were silent, trading soft kisses and hums.

Curtis broke the silence. “Are you ready for another round?”

Shiro chuckled. “Are you topping this time?”

“Is that a broad hint?”

Shiro pressed another kiss to Curtis’ neck. “Yes.”

 


	7. Free Day: Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU. Curtis and Veronica are Slytherins. Keith and Shiro are Hufflepuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7! This is the shortest of them all. I was thinking of adding more, but I was too tired to go through with it. I hope you enjoy!

****

Curtis stared as subtle as possible. The Hufflepuff chaser threw his head back in laughter as the black haired Hufflepuff seeker shook his head.

“Staring at your crushy-wushy again?”

Curtis jumped violently. “Merlin! Veronica! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

His fellow Slytherin — and somehow best friend, don’t ask it’s a complicated story — just smirked at him.

“Then don’t get so distracted.”

“Oh shut up,” Curtis grumbled. “I wasn’t  _ staring _ , I was  _ observing _ . Is that a crime?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Veronica munched on her doctored piece of toast. “Y’know, I could get it set up so you can meet  _ personally _ .”

Flushing to the tips of his ears, Curtis slumped down. “I would like...die. Ronnie, don’t do that to me. I would stick my foot in my mouth and you know it.”

Veronica shrugged. “You have a point there. Also, Shiro doesn’t really  _ get  _ muggle phrases and references.”

Curtis narrowed his eyes at her. “How do you know that?”

“I have knowledge untold.” Veronica widened her eyes to look  _ innocent _ .

With a final suspicious look, Curtis finished up eating his breakfast. “I’m going to head down early.”

“Alright. Have fun!” Veronica grinned and waved at him.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn’t what had come.

~~

“And Shirogane steals it from Griffin, making an incredible score!” Curtis narrated. The Slytherin was proudly the commentator of Hogwarts’ quidditch games, for his 4th year in a row.

Before Curtis’ knew it, the game had passed. Keith Kogane waving his arm in the air with the Snitch clamped tightly in his hand.

Curtis’ eyes were on Shiro as the chaser approached the announcers stand. Rather then heading to the ground.

Hovering in front of Curtis, Shiro grinned.

“Hey there.”

Curtis’ felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Hey.”

“Not to be extremely forward, but —“ Shiro bit his lip, looking more nervous than Curtis had ever seen him —“ would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

Curtis.exe has stopped functioning.

Curtis stared for longer than he could count. Long enough for Shiro to start to look uncomfortable and even more nervous. His brain  _ finally _ rebooting, he blurted out, “You want to go out with  _ me _ ?”

Shoe nodded uncertainly. Curtis felt himself light up.

“Yes!” Curtis cleared his throat, the blush making its way into his cheeks. “Yes, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you.”

Watching Shiro’s face light up, Curtis felt as if he was looking at the sun — or something that was equally as awe-inducing.

Reaching up on his tiptoes, Curtis impulsively pulled Shiro into a soft kiss.

There was several whoops and hollers behind him, making Curtis jump. But he didn’t feel an inkling of shame for his PDA. Far too happy about his date to care.


End file.
